


Wujku, opowiedz nam historię...

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 dni OTP, 30 dni OTP Michean, A/B/O, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dzieci Micheana, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, brak bety, czas miłości, michean - Freeform, siostrzane wyzwania, tagi dodawane razem z rozdziałami
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Dzieci Michała i Deana dostają w szkole zadanie, by napisać wypracowanie, w którym zawrą jak poznali się ich rodzice. Problem jest w tym, że nie mają najmniejszego pojęcia jak to się stało.Ale od czegoś mają wujka... czyż nie?





	1. (Nie)fortunne pierwsze spotkanie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



— Wujku Sammy! Wujku Sammy! — wołała dziewczynka, biegając po całym domu. Tuż za nią, choć nieco spokojniej, szli jej dwaj starsi bracia. — Wujku Sammy!

— Pewnie jest w swoim gabinecie — westchnął Ed, patrząc na swoją siostrę, która wręcz tryskała energią. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że on też kiedyś taki był, choć jego tata upierał się, że robił jeszcze więcej zamieszania od Jude. — Wspominał coś ostatnio o jakieś rozprawie sądowej do której musi się przygotować.

Ruszyli więc do gabinetu, znajdującego się w głębi domu. Był to jedyny pokój, do którego nie mogli wchodzić bez wujka. Było tam wiele naprawdę ważnych dokumentów oraz broń (co prawda schowana w sejfie, jednak cały czas tak samo niebezpieczna). Zatrzymali się tuż przed drzwiami, spod których widać było światło.

— Może nie powinniśmy przeszkadzać? — powiedział William, patrząc niepewnie na Eda. Jako środkowy z rodzeństwa usiłował być zawsze odważny i pewny siebie, tak jak jego starszy brat. Jednak wciąż szukał u niego pomocy. — Znając życie robi coś ważnego.

Jude spojrzała na nich, marszcząc groźnie brwi, co wyglądało dosyć zabawnie u sześciolatki.

— Myślałam, że musicie zrobić projekt na przyszły tydzień — powiedziała. — To nie jest zbyt wiele czasu, a tatusiowie ostatnio mają dużo pracy i wracają późno. Nawet tata, który przecież zwykle jest w domu.

Chłopcy wymienili spojrzenia. Musieli przyznać siostrze racje. Nie wiedzieli kiedy ojcowie znów będą normalnie kończyć, a skądś musieli wziąć informacje do wypracowania. Edward westchnął i zapukał do drzwi.

— Proszę — usłyszeli i weszli do tak dobrze znanego im gabinetu.

Za wielkim biurkiem siedział Samuel Winchester, zagłębiony w lekturze jakichś papierów, które były zapewne ważnymi dokumentami. Odkąd ich wuj został sędzią miał o wiele więcej pracy, dlatego rzadko mu przeszkadzali. Zresztą, zawsze miał dla nic czas, kiedy faktycznie go potrzebowali. Lub kiedy chcieli po prostu z nim chwilę porozmawiać.

Wuj podniósł głowę znad dokumentu i spojrzał na nich zaskoczony.

— Nie powinniście być w szkole? — spytał i zerknął na zegarek. — Nie sądziłem, że już tak późno — mruknął i odłożył papiery na bok. — Co powiecie na to, żebyśmy przenieśli się do salonu?

Dzieci bez słowa protestu wyszły razem z wujkiem.  Kiedy siedzieli w salonie, każdy na swoim ulubionym miejscu (Sam siedział w fotelu, Jude na jego kolanach, Will rozłożył się na dywanie przy kominku, a Ed zagarnął dla siebie parapetową wnękę), ich wuj spytał:

— Więc co was do mnie sprowadza? Macie jakieś problemy? Potrzebujecie pomocy? — Jego oczy wyrażały troskę.

— Dostaliśmy dzisiaj w szkole wypracowanie do napisania — powiedział William. — Mamy opisać jak nasi rodzice się poznali i co było dalej. Podobno ma nam to pomóc zrozumieć jak to wszystko funkcjonuje.

Sam pokiwał głową. Pamiętał, że jemu też zadali taką pracę, gdy był w ich wieku. Bobby i Dean byli wtedy bardziej niż pomocni.

— I chcecie, żebym to ja wam opowiedział? — spytał, patrząc na nich z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Cała trójka pokiwała głowami. — Nie jestem pewien, czy to ja powinienem to zrobić. W końcu wasi ojcowie…

— Obaj kończą dzisiaj późno — przerwał mu Ed, nie przejmując się karcącym spojrzeniem wuja. — Musimy wiedzieć o wszystkim jak najszybciej, skoro mamy napisać tę pracę na przyszły tydzień.

Sam wahał się przez chwilę.

— Prosimy, wujku — powiedziała Jude, robiąc swoje szczenięce oczka.

Winchester westchnął.

— Musicie wziąć pod uwagę, że nie wiem wszystkiego. O wiele rzeczy będziecie musieli dopytać któregoś tatę, bo o pewnych rzeczach osoby trzecie po prostu nie mają prawa wiedzieć.

— To znaczy, że nam opowiesz? — spytał Will, czując rosnącą nadzieję i podekscytowanie.

Sam skinął głową i uśmiechnął się, widząc szczęście na twarzach swoich bratanków.

— No dobrze, tylko od czego by tu zacząć… — zastanowił się.

— Od pierwszego razu oczywiście — palnął Edward, a Sam zakrztusił się własną śliną.

— Od czego? — spytał z niedowierzaniem.

— No… — bąknął Ed. — Od ich pierwszego spotkania. Pierwszego razu, gdy się zobaczyli.

Sam przetarł twarz dłońmi i odetchnął z ulgą. Coś czuł, że to nie będzie takie proste…

— To znam tylko z opowieści, więc weźcie to pod uwagę. _Zaczęło się od tego, że Dean wracał z pracy i bardzo się spieszył…_

 

***

 

Dean lawirował pomiędzy przechodniami, starając się iść jak najszybciej. Obiecał Sammy’emu, że będzie w domu jeszcze przed kolacją, na której miał się pojawić również Bobby. To były ich tradycje. Czwartkowe mecze, tylko oni we trójkę. I on, który co tydzień się spóźniał, przez niespodziewane nadgodziny w pracy.

Przyspieszył kroku, gdy  tłum zrzedniał, jednak nie zauważył mężczyzny, idącego prosto na niego, a wtedy…

Krzyknął krótko i upadł na ziemie, cały oblany gorącą kawą.

— Przepraszam, bardzo przepraszam — zaczął mężczyzna, który na niego wpadł. Wyciągnął do niego rękę, by pomóc mu się podnieść. Dean ją chwycił i chwilę później stał już na dwóch nogach. — Nie zauważyłem pana i… — urwał, wpatrując się w Winchestera.

Blondyn poruszył się niespokojnie. Nie był przyzwyczajony, żeby ktokolwiek tak intensywnie go obserwował. Na omegi zazwyczaj nikt nie zwracał uwagi. Oczywiście, byli wobec niego uprzejmi, przynajmniej w większości, ale raczej nie…

Jego rozmyślania przerwał zapach, który do niego dotarł. Pełen opiekuńczości, chęci posiadania, pożądania, zaborczości… Oczy Deana rozszerzyły się w szoku. Wiedział, rozumiał co się stało. Mało to razy czytał w tych wszystkich podręcznikach, jak rozpoznać partnera? Jak alfa rozpoznaje swą betę czy omegę? Swojego jedynego prawdziwego partnera.

—  Przepraszam — powiedział raz jeszcze nieznajomy, otrząsając się powoli z szoku. — Jestem Michał, tak przy okazji. — Wyciągnął do niego rękę, którą Dean pochwycił.

— Dean — powiedział i był dumny, że głos mu nie zadrżał.

— Musimy coś z tym zrobić — zauważył Michał, patrząc na polaną koszulę Winchestera. — Niestety nie mam niczego poza… — zawahał się, po czym zdjął marynarkę, która wyglądała jakby była kupiona za roczną pensje Deana. Za obie pensje.

— Nie mogę… — zaczął omega, ale alfa go zignorował i założył na niego marynarkę.

Winchester poczuł, jak ogarnia go zapach, który przynosił na myśl bezpieczeństwo, mimo że nawet nie znał tego mężczyzny.

— Nie możesz chodzić w poplamionej bluzce przeze mnie, całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam — powiedział Michał, uśmiechając się lekko.

Dean spojrzał na niego zakłopotany.

— Będę musiał ci ją jakoś oddać — zauważył.

Alfa uśmiechnął się szerzej i wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki (ocierając się przy tym o Winchestera) wizytówkę.

— Proszę — wręczył mu ją ze śmiechem. — Zadzwoń, jak dotrzesz do domu i gdy będziesz miał chwilę by się ze mną spotkać. Wtedy oddasz mi marynarkę i może wyskoczymy na kawę…

— Jasne — powiedział Dean, szczerząc zęby.

Michał odszedł, machając mu krótko. Chwilę później zniknął w tłumie.

Winchester spojrzał na marynarkę, która wciąż znajdowała się na jego ramionach.

— Mam tak bardzo przerąbane — westchnął i ruszył w stronę domu.

 

***

 

Jude patrzyła na niego i wyglądała jakby wcale mu nie wierzyła.

— Tak po prostu się z nim umówił? I oddał marynarkę? I… — zaczęła, ale Will jej przerwał:

— To nie ma znaczenia, czy dopiero się poznali czy nie. Ojciec rozpoznał w tacie swojego prawdziwego partnera. Nie mógł pozwolić mu odejść. Prawda, wujku? — spojrzał na Sama, szukając u niego potwierdzenia.

— Prawda — powiedział Winchester. — To nie ma absolutnie żadnego znaczenia.

— I co było dalej? — spytał Ed. — Musieli się przecież spotkać, prawda?

Sam już chciał odpowiedzieć, ale William powiedział:

— Mnie tam bardziej ciekawi, jak zareagował dziadek Bobby i wujek. Musiało wami nieźle wstrząsnąć.

Sam zachichotał.

— Tak… _w jednej chwili czekamy na Deana i mamy oglądać mecz, a w drugiej ten wpada do domu i mówi, że znalazł swoją bratnią duszę…_

 

***

 

Sam spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. Słyszał, jak jego brat biegnie po schodach i mocuje się z kluczami.

— Znowu się spóźniłeś — poinformował go, gdy ten zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

— To nie moja wina, Sammy — powiedział jego starszy brat, skopując buty i zaglądając do środka mieszkania. — Poza tym, Bobby’ego też jeszcze nie ma.

Młodszy uniósł pytająco brwi.

— Nie twoja wina i nie twoja marynarka, hm? — mruknął, całkowicie ignorując wzmiankę o Bobbym i wskazując na czarny materiał. — Obstawiam, że obie te rzeczy się wiążą.

— Brawo, Holmesie — prychnął Dean, idąc do swojego pokoju. Jego brat podążył za nim.

Omega zdjął ostrożnie marynarkę, jakby to była najcenniejsza rzecz na świecie i odłożył ją na łóżko. Wtedy Sam dostrzegł poplamioną koszulę, którą jego brat zaraz zrzucił i zastąpił ją inną.

— Czyja to marynarka, Dean? — spytał Sam, patrząc na brata z troską w oczach. Może i on był tym młodszym, ale jego instynkt alfy wciąż działał. Jego brat był członkiem jego stada i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić go skrzywdzić.

— Michała — odpowiedział tamten beztrosko, znów zakładając pożyczone mu ubranie.

— A kim jest Michał? — drążył dalej jego brat.

— Kolesiem, który dzisiaj na mnie wpadł i wylał kawę. Cała koszula była do niczego, a on nie chciał, żebym wracał w brudnej koszulce do domu i pożyczył mi marynarkę — wyjaśnił Dean, wiedząc, że Sammy tak łatwo się nie podda.

Sam zmarszczył brwi, jakby się nad czymś usilnie zastanawiał.

— Wiesz o nim coś jeszcze? — spytał. — Nazwisko? Adres? Numer telefonu? Przecież będzie chciał odzyskać marynarkę — zauważył, całkiem logicznie zresztą.

Dean wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki wizytówkę, którą tam wsadził. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się trochę, gdy dostrzegł co jest na niej napisane.

— Nazywa się Shurley i najwyraźniej jest z tych Shurleyów — powiedział, trochę otumaniony tym odkryciem oraz wciąż wyczuwalnym na marynarce zapachem Michała.

— Żartujesz… — szepnął Sam.

Shurleyowie byli największą kancelarią prawniczą w całym Nowym Jorku. Nie przyjmowali do siebie byle kogo, nawet jeśli ten ktoś należał do ich rodziny. Tylko czołowi prawnicy znajdowali u nich pracę.

Całą kancelarią do niedawna kierował Chuck Shurley, jednak odszedł parę miesięcy temu na emeryturę, przekazując imperium w ręce najstarszego syna — Michała. Samowi pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że jego brat w żaden sposób nie uraził młodego alfy. Inaczej obaj będą skończeni. Nikt nie podpadał Shurleyom, a jeśli już, to tracił przy tym całkowicie reputację i szansę na pracę w jakimkolwiek sensownym miejscu.

— Proszę, powiedz, że go nie obraziłeś — jęknął, patrząc na brata błagalnie.

— Jasne — prychnął Dean. — Obraziłem go tym, ze wylał na mnie kawę. A potem był tak zbulwersowany, że dał mi swoją marynarkę. Czy ty siebie słyszysz? — spytał, patrząc na Sama z politowaniem.

— No, dobra — westchnął Sam, pocierając kark, jak zawsze, gdy czuł się niezręcznie. — Stało się coś jeszcze, o czym powinienem wiedzieć? — Spojrzał na Deana badawczo.

Starszy Winchester wyglądał jakby ze sobą walczył, ale w końcu powiedział:

— Jest moim prawdziwym partnerem.

— Co? — Sam mrugał szybko oczami, czując, że to zdecydowanie zbyt wiele niespodzianek, jak na jeden dzień.

— Jest moim prawdziwym partnerem — powtórzył Dean. Usiłował nie zwracać uwagę na Sama, który natychmiast zaczął obwąchiwać marynarkę, zupełnie jakby zapach miał mu wszystko powiedzieć o mężczyźnie, którego nawet nigdy nie spotkał. — Wyczuł to i dlatego dał mi marynarkę oraz wizytówkę. Chce się spotkać. Zaproponował wyjście na kawę. Myślę, że… — zaczął, ale urwał, słysząc dzwonek do drzwi. — To pewnie Bobby.

Ruszył do drzwi, by otworzyć.

Chwilę później, jeszcze nie tak stary alfa wszedł do ich mieszkanka. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował, widząc ich miny.

— Mecz poczeka — stwierdził i wskazał im salon. Gdy tylko do niego weszli, Dean i Bobby opadli na kanapę, a Sam zajął fotel. — Co się stało? — spytał.

Młodszy z braci spojrzał wyczekująco na starszego. Starszy spojrzał na niego prosząco.

— Kojarzysz Michała Shurleya? — zaczął w końcu Sam i kontynuował, gdy Singer skinął głową. — Dean dzisiaj na niego wpadł.

— To on wpadł na mnie — sprostował omega.

— Tak. — Sam odchrząknął. — Shurley polał go kawą i kiedy zaczęli rozmawiać, musiał zorientować się po zapachu, że Dean jest jego prawdziwym partnerem.

Bobby spojrzał na Deana zaskoczony.

— Naprawdę? — spytał, a starszy z braci skinął głową.

— Dał mi swoją marynarkę — powiedział, a wzrok ich przyszywanego ojca powędrował na ubranie, wciąż znajdujące się na blondynie. — Oraz wizytówkę — dodał. — Powiedział, żebym do niego zadzwonił. Marynarka była tylko pretekstem do zaproponowania kawy.

Singer milczał przez chwilę i w końcu spojrzał Deanowi prosto w oczy.

— I co zamierzasz zrobić? — spytał, całkowicie poważnie.

Winchester wyprostował się jak struna pod wpływem tego spojrzenia.

— Zamierzam się z nim spotkać — powiedział, całkowicie szczerze. — Nie mam zbyt wielkiego wyboru, prawda? Zwłaszcza, jeśli to on jest tym jedynym. — Ostatnie zdanie bardziej wymruczał niż powiedział, ale Bobby to zignorował.

Sam wymienił z nim spojrzenia. Obaj lekko skinęli głowami, ustalając coś, co wiedzieli już dawno temu. Jeśli partner Deana skrzywdzi go w jakikolwiek sposób… nie będzie ich obchodziło, jak bardzo jest znany i jak wiele ma pieniędzy. Pożałuje tego. Bo nikt nie miał prawa skrzywdzić członków ich watahy.

— To co z tym meczem? — spytał Dean, rozładowując napięcie.

Sam westchnął i ruszył do kuchni, by przynieść piwo i przekąski. Sądząc po składach, jakie dzisiaj grały, zapowiadał się długi, pełen sfrustrowanych okrzyków wieczór.

 


	2. Drobne komplikacje

Dean od godziny chodził zdenerwowany po mieszkaniu. Nawet jeśli zaprzeczyłby temu, wymawiając się, że ruch to zdrowie (Sam ciągle mu to powtarzał) albo podając jakąś inną bzdurną wymówkę, to nic by nie dało. Jego młodszy brat czuł, że ten wręcz cuchnie zdenerwowaniem. Dosłownie. Telefon, który Dean ściskał w dłoni razem z wizytówką, jasno świadczyły, nad czym się zastanawiał.

Jako cichy obserwator, młodszy Winchester patrzył na całą wędrówkę po ich mieszkaniu z niedowierzaniem. Jeśli ktoś w tej rodzinie nigdy nie miał problemów z umówieniem się na kolacje, a co dopiero na kawę, to właśnie jego brat. Czyżby znalazł kogoś, kto wystarczająco go… _onieśmielił?_

— Myślisz, że powinienem zadzwonić? — spytał niepewnie.

— Dean — zaczął Sam spokojnie, po czym podniósł głos wołając: — Weź się w garść! To twój partner, twoja bratnia dusza! Oczywiście, że powinieneś do niego zadzwonić.

Starszy Winchester wyprostował się lekko, przyjmując bardziej zdecydowaną postawę. Odetchnął głęboko, biorąc się garść i wpisał numer. Kliknął przycisk "dzwoń" zanim mógłby się rozmyślić.

— Halo, Michał? — Serce Deana zabiło mocniej. Miał wielką nadzieję, że nie pomylił się przy wpisywaniu numeru i nie skończy z obcą osobą po drugiej stronie linii.

— Tak, Michał Shurley, kto mówi? — powiedział mężczyzna spokojnym i profesjonalnym tonem.

— Dean — odpowiedział Winchester, oblizując spierzchnięte wargi. — Dean Winchester — dodał, nagle sobie uświadamiając, że Michał nawet nie zna jego nazwiska. Chyba, że jego ludzie już go sprawdzili. Wzdrygnął się. To nie była przyjemna wizja.

— Dean! — zawołał ucieszony Shurley. Jego służbowy ton gdzieś zniknął, zastąpiony przez o wiele cieplejszy. Bardziej przyjazny. W tle słychać było jakieś hałasy.

— Nie przeszkadzam? — spytał, mając nadzieję, że nie przerwał mu niczego ważnego.

— Nie, nie. — Dean niemal mógł _zobaczyć_ , jak Michał potrząsa głową, uśmiechając się promiennie. — Cieszę się, że dzwonisz. Sam bym to zrobił, ale…

— Ale nie miałeś mojego numeru — dokończył Dean. — Skoro już zadzwoniłem, to co powiesz na tę kawę? Mógłbym Ci oddać twoją marynarkę — dodał, starając się ignorować uniesione kciuki Sama i jego szeroki uśmiech. Zupełnie, jakby potrzebował wsparcia w umówieniu się na głupią randkę.

— Z przyjemnością. Co powiesz na piątek wieczór? — zaproponował alfa.

— Kawa? Wieczorem? — spytał rozbawiony Winchester.

— Myślałem bardziej o kolacji, ale jestem pewien, że w okolicy zawsze znajdzie się dobra kawiarnia — mruknął Michał.

— Kolacja będzie w sam raz, ale wolałbym sobotę. W piątki pracuję na dwie zmiany i kończę dosyć późno — wytłumaczył, czując dziwną potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się. Był pewien, że gdyby powiedział Bobby’emu co chce zrobić, to ten by go wypuścił. Winchester jednak czułby się z tym źle, po wszystkim co Singer dla nich zrobił.

— Sobota brzmi dobrze — stwierdził Shurley. — Przyjdę po ciebie o osiemnastej. Chyba, że wolisz dojechać sam? — spytał, ale omega wyczuł delikatną niechęć w jego głosie. Zupełnie, jakby wolał go mieć na oku.

Wywrócił oczami na tę opiekuńczość. Przecież nawet jeszcze nie zaczęli się spotykać.

— O osiemnastej u mnie — potwierdził, woląc, by jego randka przyszła w dobrym humorze. — To… do zobaczenia?

— Tak, Dean. Do zobaczenia — powiedział Michał i rozłączył się.

Winchester wyszczerzył zęby jak idiota i spojrzał na swojego brata.

— Widzisz, braciszku! Twój starszy brat wie jak załatwiać takie sprawy bez twojej pomocy. — Rozłożył się szczęśliwy na kanapie.

— Dean? Czy pamiętałeś, żeby podać mu nasz adres? — spytał Sam, doskonale wiedząc, że nie.

Cholera. Wiedział, że o czymś zapomniał.

  
***

— Chwila, moment — mruknęła Jude. — Wujku, skąd wiedziałeś co mówi tata? Przecież nie mogłeś tego słyszeć.

Sam uśmiechnął się lekko zakłopotany.

— Powiedzmy, że mam swoje źródła — mruknął wymijająco.

— Czyli Gabriela? A może to był Lucyfer? — usłyszeli głos dochodzący od drzwi.

Dean stał oparty o framugę, patrząc na brata i dzieci.

— Wyobraź sobie moje zaskoczenie — zaczął, patrząc Samowi w oczy — kiedy przyszedłem do domu, a ich nie było.

Wskazał głową na trójkę urwisów.

—  To nie jego wina, tato! — zawołał William, czując potrzebę obronienia ulubionego wujka.

— Tak? — Brwi Deana uniosły się, dając znak, że czeka na wyjaśnienie.

— Potrzebowaliśmy jego pomocy z pracą domową — wyjaśnił Ed.

— To mnie nie dziwi — oznajmił Dean, siadając na kanapie. — Dziwi mnie to, że przyszedłem tutaj, a mój brat opowiadał wam o moim życiu uczuciowym.

— Pamiętasz pierwszą klasę i referat? — spytał Sam.

Uśmieszek pełen zrozumienia pojawił się na twarzy starszego z braci.

— Aż za dobrze — powiedział. — To dlatego zagłębiacie się w moje życie uczuciowe?

Sammy skinął głową, poprawiając sobie Jude na kolanach.

— Zostaniesz, tatusiu? — spytała dziewczynka, patrząc prosząco na ojca.

— Tak, zostań! — zawołali chłopcy.

Dean uśmiechnął się do nich czule.

— Oczywiście, że zostanę. W końcu muszę przypilnować waszego wujka, żeby opowiedział wam wszystko zgodnie z prawdą. — Wywrócił oczami na pełną niedowierzania minę Sama. — Nie patrz się tak na mnie, młody człowieku, doskonale wiesz, że pewnych rzeczy nie możesz wiedzieć.

— Od kiedy mówisz do mnie "młody człowieku", staruszku? — spytał alfa.

— Od zawsze, smarkaczu — mruknął Dean i puścił mu oczko. — To na czym skończyłeś i jakie rzeczy mamy za sobą?

— Wujek opowiedział nam już wasz pierwszy raz i… — Jude urwała widząc minę taty. — Coś nie tak?

— Pierwszy raz? — spytał słabo starszy Winchester.

— Spotkanie — wyjaśnił uspokajająco Sam. — Chodziło jej o to, jak się poznaliście z Michałem.

Dean odetchnął z ulgą.

— Teraz opowiadałem im, jak zebrałeś się na odwagę — Sam uśmiechnął się złośliwie — i zadzwoniłeś do Michała.

— Nie bądź taki mądry, braciszku — mruknął jego brat. — Przypomnij sobie, ile zajęło ci umówienie się z Gabrielem. Hm?

— Pięć minut — przypomniał mu Sam.

— Nie mówię o waszej pierwszej randce, a o drugiej — uświadomił go omega. — Na pierwszą to ciebie zaproszono.

— Cicho tam — rozkazał i zwrócił się z powrotem do dzieci. — Więc, gdy wasi ojcowie się umówili, wystąpiły pewne… komplikacje.

— Komplikacje? — spytał ciekawie Will.

— Tak. _Umówili się na sobotę wieczór, a w piątek rano…_

  
***

Wstając rano, Sam poczuł, że mu niedobrze. W całym domu unosił się specyficzny zapach i Winchesterowi chwilę zajęło zrozumienie, dlaczego jego organizm go odrzuca.

Zapach choroby. Szlag by to.

Puścił się biegiem, prosto do pokoju Deana. Kiedy jedyne co w nim znalazł to okropnie pachnąca pościel, otworzył okno i skierował swoje kroki do łazienki.

— Dean! — zawołał, pukając do drzwi. — Wszystko w porządku?

— W jak najlepszym! — usłyszał odpowiedź, która brzmiała tak przekonująco, jak tylko mogła. Czyli prawie wcale.

Sam nacisnął klamkę, ale drzwi okazały się zamknięte.

_Oczywiście, że tak_ — mruknął w myślach.

— Jesteś pewny? — spytał znowu, czując w nosie nieprzyjemnie kręcenie.

— Już mówiłem — zaczął poirytowany — że wszystko w porządku.

— Nie rób ze mnie idioty, Dean — westchnął alfa. — Przecież doskonale wiem, że nie jest w porządku.  W całym domu czuć chorobą.

Usłyszał warknięcie i chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując Deana. Bladego, nawet lekko zielonego, który cuchnął chorobą, potem i wymiocinami.

— Właśnie widzę, jak ci nic nie jest — wymamrotał zmartwiony Sammy, przykładając rękę do jego czoła. Zbyt ciepłe. — Idź, weź prysznic i załóż czyste ciuchy. Zrobię śniadanie. A potem coś wymyślimy — dodał, myśląc o dzisiejszej randce brata.

— Ale… — zaczął Dean. Urwał, widząc spojrzenie Sama. — Dobra — mruknął i zamknął się z powrotem w łazience.

Sam westchnął. Pierwsze co musi zrobić to usunąć z tego domu jak najwięcej tego zapachu. Wiedział, że jedno otwarte okno nic nie da, więc otworzył też drugie (w salonie) i trzecie (w kuchni), a także to w swoim pokoju. Wszedł do pokoju Deana, zdejmując brudną pościel i zakładając świeżą.

Skierował swoje kroki do kuchni, rozważając jakie śniadanie najlepiej zrobić. Mannę byłoby o wiele łatwiej zjeść, ale może naleśniki zaostrzyłyby jego bratu apetyt (który zawsze tracił podczas choroby, co było niesamowite, biorąc pod uwagę pochłaniane przez niego ilości jedzenia). Postawił na obie opcje, i gdy Dean przyszedł (już umyty i przebrany), otulony najgrubszym kocem jaki mógł znaleźć, postawił przed nim dwa talerze.

— Powinieneś coś zjeść — powiedział Sam, a widząc, jak Dean się krzywi, poczuł lekkie zrezygnowanie, które zaraz ustąpiło miejsca determinacji. — Chociaż trochę — poprosił.

Dean niechętnie dziabnął naleśnika, rezygnując jednak i zabierając się za mannę. Gdy połowa talerza była pusta, odsunął go lekko i spojrzał na brata pytająco.

— Co wymyśliłeś? — spytał z nadzieją.

— Nie możesz dzisiaj wyjść — oznajmił mu Sam, obserwując, jak Dean marszczy czoło.

— I to jest twoje "a potem coś wymyślimy"? — warknął.

— Nie możesz dzisiaj wyjść — powtórzył alfa — ale twoja randka może przyjść do ciebie — kontynuował z uśmieszkiem samozadowolenia na twarzy.

  
***

— Urządziłeś naszym tatom randkę? — spytał z niedowierzaniem Will.

— Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby Dean wyszedł z mieszkania w takim stanie. Michał też by pewnie nie czuł się wtedy dobrze. Wiedząc, że jego omega w takim stanie jest wystawiona na dodatkowe zagrożenie zwariowałby. A poza tym, nie chciałem przedłużać ich czekania na partnera — powiedział.

— Bo kochasz tatę — zauważyła Jude.

— Bo kocham tatę — powiedział, ignorując uśmieszek zadowolenia na twarzy Deana.

Dupek.

— Poza tym… to wcale nie tak, że nie miałem żadnej pomocy. W końcu ktoś musiał poinformować Michała, że plany się trochę zmieniły — przypomniał Sam.

— A nie mogłeś sam do niego zadzwonić? — spytał Ed, marszcząc brwi.

— Mogłem — potwierdził Winchester. — Nawet to zrobiłem.

— Z mojego telefonu — zauważył Dean.

— Z twojego telefonu — zgodził się spokojnie jego brat. — Tylko, że odebrał nie Michał, a ktoś inny…

  
  
***

 

Wybierając numer Michała odetchnął parę razy, przygotowując się psychicznie na rozmowę z jednym z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi w mieście. Potrząsnął głową, czując się głupio. Przecież on tylko dzwonił, by go o czymś poinformować, a nie — jak Dean — żeby się umówić. To powinno być prostsze.

Przyłożył telefon do ucha. Po czterech sygnałach — które wydawały się brzmieć w nieskończoność — w końcu odebrał.

— Halo? — Usłyszał głos, który, cóż…  zdecydowanie nie brzmiał tak, jak myślał że brzmieć będzie.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział, bo dobre maniery jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziły. — Z tej strony Sam Winchester, dzwonię żeby…

— Sam? — spytał głos. — A nie Dean? Mój brat ma cię zapisanego jak Deana. Nie mów, że nie zapamiętał imienia własnego partnera. — Niedowierzanie w jego głosie było wręcz namacalne.

— Twój brat? — spytał Sam zdziwiony.

— Tak, mój brat. Ten do którego dzwonisz — potwierdził rozbawiony głos.

— Po pierwsze: Michał się nie pomylił. Dzwonię z telefonu Deana do niego, bo mam ważną sprawę. Po drugie: z kim mam przyjemność? — spytał, rozluźniając się na chwilę. Dopóki nie usłyszał z kim rozmawia.

— Gabriel Shurley — przedstawił się głos.

O cholera. Dlaczego to musiał być akurat Gabriel?

Przełknął ślinę. To wcale nie tak, że Gabriel — pomimo tego, że był niższy od swoich braci i w nie tak dobrej formie — podobał się Samowi. Wcale. I to nie tak koleś miał najlepszą sieć restauracji w mieście, w których Winchester był i to nie raz, ze względu na Jessicę, która nie chciała się stołować w innych miejscach. I Sam wiedział, że Gabriel był też cholernie inteligentny, bo skończył prawo, na dokładnie tym samym uniwersytecie, na którym sam teraz tkwił. Po prostu nie chciał pracować w tym samym “nudnym” biznesie, co jego rodzina. I Winchester wiedział to wszystko z różnych źródeł, ale jednym z najbardziej wiarygodnych był profesor na uniwersytecie. Po prostu uwielbiał rozwodzić się nad dawnymi uczniami.

— Miło mi — powiedział krótko, bo był pewien, że jeśli chciałby powiedzieć coś więcej, to zacząłby się rozpływać.

— Wzajemnie. Więc mówiłeś, że masz jakąś wiadomość dla mojego brata. Czyżby Dean się rozmyślił? — spytał podejrzliwie.

— Nie! — zawołał szybko Sam. — Problem jest w tym, że trochę się rozchorował i całą randkę przenosimy do nas. Więc jeśli mógłbyś mu przekazać, żeby odwołał rezerwację, gdziekolwiek ją zrobił…

— Chwileczkę, po co się tak rozpędzać. Dlaczego by nie zostawić gołąbeczków samych na randce — Sam niemal mógł zobaczyć, jak Gabriel porusza sugestywnie brwiami — a samemu nie wybyć do restauracji? Szkoda by było, żeby rezerwacja się zmarnowała, czyż nie? — spytał.

— Zapraszasz mnie na… randkę? — spytał Sam, nie będąc pewnym czy dobrze zrozumiał.

— Ding, ding, ding! — zawołał Gabriel. — Brawo dla tego pana! Zdobywa pan randkę z niesamowicie przystojnym, bogatym, zabawnym, inteligentnym…

— Skromnym — dorzucił rozbawiony Sam.

— Skromnym — zgodził się Gabriel. — To co? Przyjadę do was razem z Michałem. Pamiętaj o stroju wieczorowym.

I rozłączył się.

  
***

— Wujek Gabriel wmanewrował cię w randkę? — spytał Ed rozbawiony.

— A żeby to raz… — mruknął Sam. — On i wujek Lucyfer robili to cały czas. Czasem razem, a czasem na zmianę. Czasem chcieli to zrobić jednocześnie bez wiedzy drugiego i lądowaliśmy przez to w dziwnych sytuacjach. — Uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. — Ale nie o tym chciałem. W każdym razie. Wszystko szło jak należy.

— Dla kogo szło, dla tego szło — prychnął Dean. — To nie ty musiałeś łykać jakieś świństwa.

Jude zmarszczyła brwi.

— Ale tato. Nam też każesz to robić, kiedy jesteśmy chorzy — zauważyła.

Winchester westchnął.

— Wiem, skarbie. Czasem trzeba to robić. Nawet jeśli bardzo nie chcesz — rzucił Sammy'emu spojrzenie, po którym ten tylko zachichotał. — Zupełnie jak wasz wujek, kiedy był mały. Na przykład kiedyś, kiedy nie chciał wziąć leków…

— Stop! — zawołał Sam. — Stop! Ta historia pozostanie tajemnicą — rzucił Deanowi groźne spojrzenie, na które ten tylko uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Ale to bardzo fajna historia — zauważył jego brat.

— Wujku, prosimy! Opowiedz — zawołał Will.

— Nie — powiedział twardo Sam.

Dean bezgłośnie powiedział do dzieci "kiedyś wam opowiem", tak, że Sam nie zwrócił na to uwagi. a przynajmniej udawał.

— To na czym my… — zastanowił się przez chwilę. — A tak. Przygotowania do randki — westchnął przeciągle. — Jeśli kiedyś będziecie chcieli przygotować się na dwie randki, to bardzo wam współczuję — stwierdził. — To było okropne.

— Tak właściwie to — zaczął Ed. — Dlaczego umówiłeś się z wujkiem Gabe'em? Przecież jeszcze nie wiedziałeś, że jest twoim partnerem.

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

— A dlaczego nie? — spytał. — Nawet jeśliby nie był, to miałem szansę na dobrą zabawę i interesujący wieczór.

— I był taki? — Dopytywała się Jude.

— Zdecydowanie — stwierdził Sam.

— Opowiesz nam? — spytała dziewczynka.

— Może kiedy indziej — odparł wymijająco Winchester. — W końcu chcieliście poznać historię rodziców, a nie moją i wujków.

— Ale to pozwoli nam lepiej to zrozumieć — powiedział Ed, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z bratem.

— Właśnie! — zawołał Will.

— Niech wam będzie — westchnął Sam. — Ale zrobimy tak: najpierw historia waszych ojców. Jeśli po tym wciąż będziecie chcieli usłyszeć moją, to wam ją opowiem. Zgoda? — spytał.

— O nie, nie, nie — przerwał im Dean. — Skoro ty opowiadasz moją historię, to ja opowiem twoją. Koniec. Kropka. — powiedział, widząc minę Sama.

— W porządku. Ale chcę przy tym być — zaznaczył. — A teraz proszę, czy możemy już wrócić do właściwej historii?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oczywiście wielkie podziękowania dla Oli! Za wsparcie i pomoc i w ogóle za wszystko ♥
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


	3. Na czym polegają związki

— A ty coś się tak odstrzelił? — spytał Dean, patrząc na garnitur Sama.

— Umówiłem się — mruknął, odwracając wzrok.

— Z kim? — spytał starszy Winchester, obserwując brata z rozbawieniem.

Sam podniósł głowę i odważnie spojrzał Deanowi w oczy.

— Z Gabrielem Shurleyem — powiedział, czując lekką satysfakcję, gdy zobaczył minę omegi.

— Kiedy? — spytał Dean. — W sensie, kiedy się z nim umówiłeś?

— Dzisiaj — odparł Sam. — Kiedy dzwoniłem do Michała, żeby powiedzieć o przeniesieniu całej randki tutaj. Gabriel odebrał i… — Alfa wzruszył ramionami. — Jakoś tak wyszło.

Ktoś zapukał.

— Jakoś tak wyszło — powtórzył Dean, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Nic więcej nie powiedział, tylko poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

Sam ruszył za nim. Przystanął w progu, obserwując jak dwaj elegancko ubrani mężczyźni wchodzą do ich mieszkania, czując, że oddech zamiera mu w piersi. Widząc Deana, mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że jego reakcja była identyczna.

Dean spiął się, obserwując dwie alfy, wchodzące do ich mieszkania. Nie dlatego, że się bał. Co to to nie. Po prostu ich garnitury wyglądały jakby były szyte na miarę i zdecydowanie nie należały do najtańszych. Spojrzał szybko w dół na swój strój. Oczywiście, że miał już swoje lata i przez to nie wyglądał najlepiej. Ale nie stać ich było na nowe garnitury. Winchester westchnął i przygładził marynarkę.

Spojrzał na Michała. Byli prawie takiego samego wzrostu, przez co mogli sobie patrzeć w oczy. Choć gdyby Shurley chciał spojrzeć na Deana z góry z pewnością zrobiłby to bez problemu. Nie żeby to planował. A przynajmniej omega miał taką nadzieję.

_Weź się w garść_ — powiedział sobie.

— Cześć — powiedział Michał, szczerząc się jak idiota.

— Cześć. — Dean podszedł do niego i pocałował go w policzek. — Mam nadzieję, że ta drobna zmiana planów ci nie przeszkadza? — spytał, obserwując, jak Gabriel ciągnie Sammy'ego do wyjścia. — Zaopiekuj się nim dobrze! — zawołał za nimi.

Usłyszał jeszcze śmiech Gabriela i pełne niedowierzania prychnięcie Sama.

— Nie przeszkadza mi — stwierdził Michał.

— Dlaczego przestałeś opowiadać? — spytał Will, czując zawód.

— Bo nie wiem, co było dalej — stwierdził Sam z prostotą. — Nie było mnie tam. Te słowa to ostatnie, które usłyszałem. Jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym wieczorze, to musicie prosić tatę — oznajmił, poprawiając się w fotelu.

— No dobrze — mruknął Dean, zacierając ręce. — Ja nie zmieniam głosów w zależności od postaci — uprzedził dzieci.

— Wujek też nie zmieniał, dopóki nie przyszedłeś — zauważył Ed.

Dean rzucił Samowi znaczące spojrzenie.

— Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi — stwierdził Winchester.

— Opowieść — przypomniała Jude niecierpliwie. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale cierpliwie czekała na ciąg dalszy.

— Po tej części idziecie spać — uprzedził Dean. — Bez dyskusji — odparł, słysząc zawiedzione jęki.

Odetchnął głęboko.

— Kiedy wujkowie Sam i Gabriel już sobie poszli…

 

***

 

— Więc… — zaczął Michał, rozglądając się z ciekawością. — To tutaj mieszkacie.

— Tak — powiedział Dean, czując się trochę niezręcznie.

Mieszkanko nie było za duże. Dwie sypialnie, salon połączony z kuchnią, która służyła także za jadalnie i łazienka oraz malutki przedpokój. A już to było im ciężko utrzymać.

— Ładnie tutaj — stwierdził.

Dean rozluźnił się i skierował się do kuchni.

— Sam przygotował kolację — powiedział, patrząc przez ramię, czy Michał idzie za nim. — Co prawda nie jest to danie z restauracji, ale jest całkiem niezłym kucharzem i…

— Jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie wyśmienite — uspokoił go Shurley.

Michał się denerwował, ale widząc, jak Dean się denerwuje, wolał tego nie podwajać.

— Właśnie — przypomniał sobie Shurley i cofnął się na chwilę do przedpokoju. Gdy wrócił, trzymał w ręce wino, które wyglądało na jedno z tych z wyższej półki. — Zachowałem je na specjalną okazję — powiedział, wręczając Deanowi butelkę.

Winchester spojrzał na datę wyprodukowania. Rocznik czterdziesty dziewiąty. Zdecydowanie jedno z wyższej póki.

— Dziękuję — powiedział, wstawiając je do lodówki, żeby się schłodziło. — Może usiądziesz? — spytał, wskazując na krzesło przy zastawionym już stole.

Kiedy dziesięć minut później, obaj siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, Dean czuł się zdecydowanie zbyt niezręcznie. Kiedy zwykle wychodził na randki (co nie było wyjątkowo częste ze względu na prace) wszystko szło jak po maśle. Komplementy (w przypadku pań o wiele więcej niż, kiedy wychodził z facetem), żarty i rozmowy. Co prawda nie zawsze się wszystko kleiło jak to na randce bywa, ale nie miał problemu z tym, żeby się odezwać. A teraz jest tutaj, ze swoim partnerem i nie jest w stanie zacząć głupiej rozmowy.

— Więc, czym się tak właściwie zajmujesz? — spytał Winchester, czując, że jeżeli się nie odezwie to zwariuje.

— Aktualnie niczym ciekawym — stwierdził Michał. — To znaczy, kieruję firmą ojca, ale to nie jest tak ciekawe, jak rozwiązywanie spraw na sali sądowej i poza nią — uśmiechnął się.

— Już się tym nie zajmujesz? — zaciekawił się Dean.

— Póki co nie. Nasza kancelaria znana jest z tego, że wszystko działa jak w zegarku. Do tej pory głównie ojciec zajmował się ważniejszymi spotkaniami biznesowymi, mnie zostawiając dokumenty i rozwiązywanie spraw. Oczywiście zajmowali się, i nadal to robią, moi bracia, ale… — urwał. — Kiedy ojciec stwierdził, że chce poszukać sobie nowego zajęcia, doszło więcej spraw. Zarówno organizacyjnych, jak i zupełnie innych, które w większości wylądowały na mojej głowie. Chociaż mam nadzieję, że uda mi się niedługo wrócić na salę sądową.

Dean uniósł swój kieliszek z sokiem (dostał zdecydowanie zbyt stanowczy zakaz od Sama, żeby nie mieszał leków z alkoholem — zupełnie jakby sam tego nie wiedział), uśmiechając się lekko.

— W takim razie… za twój powrót — powiedział i upił łyk.

Michał uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

— Dziękuję. Opowiedz mi teraz coś o swojej pracy. Czym się zajmujesz? — spytał.

— Przez większość czasu pracuję w zajeździe Harvelle'ów, albo w warsztacie u mojego przyjaciela. Tak właściwie to to bardziej mój przyszywany ojciec. Zajmował się mną i moim bratem, po tym jak rodzice zginęli w pożarze — wyjaśnił.

— Przykro mi — powiedział Shurley, łapiąc go za rękę i ściskając w geście pocieszenia.

Dean skinął głową.

— W każdym razie, to chyba w warsztacie się tak załatwiłem. — Skrzywił się lekko, mając na myśli mdłości, ciągłe pociąganie z nosem i paskudny kaszel z gorączką. — Ale nieważne. Są o wiele ciekawsze tematy do rozmowy, niż moja choroba.

— Może opowiesz mi coś jeszcze? Na przykład o sobie? — spytał Michał, zmieniając temat.

Dean milczał przez chwilę, bawiąc się swoim kieliszkiem.

— W sumie to nie ma zbyt wiele do opowiadania — powiedział w końcu. — Ja… — zaczął, ale urwał. Kieliszek przechylił się zbyt mocno i jego najlepsza koszula została pobrudzona sokiem.

Dean zerwał się na równe nogi.

— No nie — jęknął. — Przepraszam, pójdę to tylko… — zaczął, idąc w stronę łazienki, ale Michał złapał go za rękę.

— Poczekaj — powiedział. — Nic się przecież nie stało. To tylko koszula — stwierdził.

— Ale… — mruknął, wskazując po kolei na wszystko i w końcu zataczając rękami koło. — Nie rozumiesz. To wszystko miało wyjść idealnie, a nic tak nie idzie — zakończył załamany.

Michał, widząc jego minę, po wstał, złapał go za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie, przytulając go mocno.

— Wszystko jest idealnie — powiedział, kiedy już go puścił. — Naprawdę — dodał, widząc jego minę. — Ty jesteś brudny — zaczął, chwytając swój kieliszek z sokiem (nie chcąc, żeby Dean czuł się jakby był inny, poprosił sok zamiast wina) i wylewając na swoją koszulę. — Ja jestem brudny — dodał.

Dean patrzył oszołomiony na Michała po czym zaczął się śmiać.

— Jesteś cudowny — stwierdził i pocałował go.

To było lepsze niż cokolwiek innego. Lepsze od jazdy Impalą, lepsze od seriali, które były jego grzeszną przyjemnością i nawet był skłonny przyznać, że lepsze od wiśniowego ciasta. I w tym momencie naprawdę żałował, że oddychanie było mu potrzebne do życia, bo nie chciał tego przerywać.

— Wow — wydyszał Michał, kiedy się od siebie oderwali.

— Zdecydowanie więcej niż wow — powiedział Dean, całując go raz jeszcze.

 

***

 

— Czyli, że… — zaczęła Jude powoli, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko. — Wasz związek polegał głównie na wylewaniu na siebie napojów, tak?

Sam zaczął się śmiać, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Całe jego ciało zaczęło się trząść, wywołując niezrozumienie na twarzy dziewczynki.

Co było w tym takiego śmiesznego?

— Tak, kochanie — powiedział Sam, ocierając łzy śmiechu. — Na tym głównie polegał ich związek — stwierdził.

— Cicho tam. — Dean machnął na niego ręką, jakby odpędzał natrętną muchę. — A wy powinniście już iść spać — powiedział, wskazując na trójkę dzieci i podnosząc się z kanapy. — Pożegnajcie się z wujkiem.

Dzieci wyglądały na zawiedzione, ale posłusznie podniosły się ze swoich miejsc.

— Dziękujemy, wujku. Dobranoc, wujku — powiedziały.

Jude pocałowała jeszcze Sama w policzek i ruszyła za swoimi braćmi, wychodzącymi już z pokoju.

— Dzięki, że się nimi zająłeś — powiedział Dean, posyłając Samowi krótki uśmiech. — Tylko następnym razem nie opowiadaj im o moim dawnym lub obecnym życiu uczuciowym beze mnie, dobrze?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

— Przyszły do mnie tylko dlatego, że ciebie nie było — zauważył.

— To chociaż mnie wcześniej poinformuj — poprosił go.

— Jasne — mruknął Sammy, słysząc okrzyki szczęścia dochodzące z przedpokoju.

Kiedy znalazł się tam razem z Deanem, zobaczył jednego ze swoich mężów, obwieszonego dziećmi.

— Cześć, Sammy — powiedział Lucyfer, poprawiając Jude, która siedziała na nim "na barana". Will obwinął się wokół jego nogi, a Ed po prostu przytulał go w pasie. — Dean — skinął szwagrowi głową. — Obstawiam, że to twoje — wskazał na trójkę dzieci.

Dean wywrócił oczami.

— Dobrze obstawiasz — powiedział i wziął Jude od Shurleya.

— Oo, a ja już liczyłem, że będziemy mogli je zatrzymać — powiedział Gabriel, wchodząc i wieszając płaszcz na wieszaku.

— Wujek Gabriel! — zawołała Jude i wyrwała się Deanowi. — Masz słodycze? — spytała cicho, ale niewystarczająco.

— Oczywiście, że… — zaczął Gabriel, ale Dean mu przerwał:

— Że nie ma — dokończył. — Nie może mieć, bo o takiej porze nie je się już słodyczy — powiedział.

Sam zaczął kaszleć. Zabrzmiało to podejrzanie podobnie do "mówi ten co nie je ciasta w środku nocy". Brat kopnął go dyskretnie w kostkę.

— Musimy już iść — przypomniał Dean, nie wiedział czy bardziej dzieciom, czy sobie.

— Ale tato — jęknął Will. — Tak dawno nie widzieliśmy się w wujkiem Lucyferem.

— Ej, a ja? — spytał Gabriel.

— I z Gabrielem — dodał Ed, rzucając bratu spojrzenie typu "jak mogłeś, znowu będą się kłócić".

Dean chyba też je zobaczył, bo spytał tylko:

— Może wpadniecie w niedzielę na obiad?

— Będzie ciasto? — spytał podejrzliwie Gabriel.

— Po pierwsze: to moja kwestia — zauważył Dean. — A po drugie: pytasz tak, jakbyś nie wiedział, że będzie.

— No co, tylko się upewniam — mruknął tamten.

— Idziemy — zarządził starszy Winchester po raz kolejny i wyprowadził dzieciaki z domu.

Nikt nie zauważył, że Will wcisnął Lucyferowi karteczkę do kieszeni.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I po raz kolejny wielkie podziękowania dla Oli. No bo czemu nie, skoro się należą?
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.

**Author's Note:**

> Obiecałam siostrze, że napiszę jej 30 dni OTP (Micheana) jeśli tylko będzie się uczyć. Dwa pierwsze prompty przed Nowym Rokiem. Więc oto jestem!  
> Specjalne podziękowania dla zxully! Jesteś cudowna ♥  
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Jeśli chcesz otrzymywać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach kliknij [subscribe]!


End file.
